With the development of decorations, the decorations are required to be more interesting and funny. Many of fixed decorations are developed in order to be mobile. For example, a traditional fixed globe is improved onto a rotating globe which rotates relatively to a housing. A conventional rotating decoration is installed on a housing and then is set in rotation relatively to the housing by a driving device.
However, since the rotating decoration needs the housing to support it, the design of the rotating decoration is limited by the design of the housing, which adversely affects the funny aspect of the rotating decoration. Furthermore, the housing makes the rotating decoration bigger and this is inconvenient to take in consideration.